diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/27 May 2017
12:06 NOPE! 12:06 NOWAY! 12:06 UH UH 12:06 NOT HAPPENEING 12:07 EVER 12:07 NEVER 12:07 SLOEWRHETR 12:07 NEVER 12:07 Ok. 12:30 hi 12:33 Hey-O 12:33 hi 12:33 finally 12:33 Mobile’d 12:34 anything new? 12:34 watcha need 12:34 oh yeah 12:34 a lot actually 12:34 woah 12:34 (wat) 12:34 I’ve been preparing the Russian & Spanish Wikis 12:34 to join da community app 12:34 for what? 12:34 oh 12:34 kewl 12:34 & I’m adopting 12:34 pt-br 12:34 wiki 12:34 cuz the founder protected a bunch of pages & then left 12:35 need updating 12:35 But other than that I’ve been rather lax 12:35 cuz squeaksuul will not relent 12:35 lol 12:36 sorry of intermitten activity 12:36 I’ve ingested like 200 cough drops just today 12:36 S’ok 12:36 everyone has been lax 12:36 not much to do other than main page — bugs proj is too mundane 12:36 WELCOME 12:36 MESSAGE 12:36 oh ok 12:37 I'm still waiting on Grav for those icons tho 12:37 Also needs must work on Monobook & finish History at some point 12:37 It'lltake a while 12:37 well do the swap then 12:37 he's doing DCoW icons first 12:37 for now 12:37 wut swap 12:37 the order 12:37 yknow 12:37 ok 12:37 for auto message? 12:37 or gravjobs 12:38 Auto Message 12:38 i already did 12:38 check it 12:38 also I have doctor’s appointments soon 12:38 & a bug Council meeting 12:38 so will be less active 12:38 ok 12:38 will check 12:38 Hi 12:38 hi 12:39 .. 12:39 *sigh* 12:39 Looks gud SR 12:39 no response from fandom on the request 12:39 which1 12:40 not even an acknowledgement 12:40 oh 12:40 on cc app 12:40 Sorry almost left 12:40 talk to Sannse then 12:40 or get Staff during office hours 12:40 All I've gotten is the auto-message by ZenDesk 12:40 Uh what are you guys talking about? 12:40 Ye, you should've gotten an acknowledgement by now 12:40 Eh, I'm not sure 12:41 so check Staff Office Hours on Community 12:41 I'd rather wait another month or so 12:41 & show up 12:41 no 12:41 ok 12:41 .... 12:41 trust meh 12:41 they lost Count’s application 12:41 well 12:41 apparantly they're checking mine 12:41 What are you guys talking about 12:41 since it got reassigned to sannse 12:41 he applied before me, & he would’ve joined earlier if he didn’t ask a second time 12:41 ok 12:41 I guess bert is on holiday? 12:41 Naw 12:41 he shitposts with us 12:42 so doubt it lol 12:42 -_- 12:42 cc apps 12:42 Ye 12:42 I'm your best friend. 12:42 ayy lmao 12:42 hi 12:42 K 12:42 I'm a hero. 12:42 God my throat hurts 12:42 Lookie here. 12:42 Thread:108032 12:42 I'm not god 12:43 lol 12:43 What’s wrong 12:43 not much 12:43 SR 12:43 robot guy I saw that already 12:43 did ye 12:43 see 12:43 Yea. 12:43 the thread 12:43 stats blog 12:43 I iz hero. 12:43 Thread:108032 12:43 wut stats blog 12:43 muh blog 12:43 stats 12:43 deez blog 12:44 hah gottim 12:44 Pork 12:44 Someone posted a page with iblobtouch code 12:44 User blog:Ursuul/Some Statistics 12:44 I mean created 12:44 NO, complex stuff, 12:44 argh, 12:45 Also I’m now Russian admin 12:45 yay me 12:45 I need an avatar with an eyepatch 12:45 YARG 12:45 Russian Wiki is bigger than i thought 12:45 IT BE ME 12:45 Ye 12:45 CAPTAIN PANTS 12:45 I BE AFTER YE UNDERWARE 12:45 big enough to join Community App 12:45 (god dammit ultra come up with a racist russian joke) 12:45 to my surprise 12:45 (uhhhh) 12:45 zh is big enough ofc 12:45 YAAAAARG 12:45 what reallt surprised me was how few views 12:45 ...... 12:45 France hets 12:45 gets 12:46 like none 12:46 i wasn' surprised 12:46 *stabs Ursuul with cutlas* 12:46 @ursuul bring some vodka back here from russia pls 12:46 it was actually very quiet 12:46 GIMMI YE UNDERWARE 12:46 ! :0 12:46 Naw 12:46 oh wait nvm he's ded 12:46 YARG 12:46 French many pages, active Forum 12:46 Russia Iz ded 12:46 ooie 12:46 got rekt by cutlass 12:46 (pirate) 12:46 basically 12:46 WHAT 12:46 but somehow Russia has views 12:46 Russian for views 12:46 Spansi hfor community 12:46 (pirate) 12:46 ye 12:46 and Chinese for articlez 12:47 Ok, (smiley) Was annoying... 12:47 ye 12:47 and Engrish for evuhreythung 12:47 yeh 12:47 BUT (pirate)? 12:47 order of views is… 12:47 (hitler) 12:47 uh 12:47 WHY 12:47 1 Enlersh 12:47 2 Russki 12:47 3 Español 12:47 kbi 12:47 12 hitler, or pirate... 12:47 4 Chinese 12:47 3. ching chonf 12:47 *4 12:47 tough choice... 12:47 Yeeeee 12:48 Uh Ursuul you misspelled to words there 12:48 Norly 12:48 Quack 12:48 Buck 12:48 (chicken 12:48 (chicken) 12:48 4. 中文 12:48 Ye 12:48 Does this work? 12:48 You guys are kinda going crazy right now 12:49 Nup. 12:49 latin & Cyrillic are the only acceptable alphabets 12:49 smallnu/small 12:49 all others are trash 12:49 Can't remember.... 12:49 it is law 12:49 lol 12:49 nu 12:49 kinglon is king 12:49 L A W 12:49 (small) Maybe this? (/small) 12:49 We wuz kangs 12:49 CUrses. 12:49 /announce Maybe this 12:49 You guys are kinda being crazy 12:49 Nope. 12:50 Klingon is best system 12:50 Norly 12:50 tru 12:50 * Robotguy39 better bork 12:50 YEs 12:50 IT WORKS 12:50 klingon > all 12:50 HA 12:50 You guys 12:50 ONE THING WORKS 12:50 HA 12:50 Your being crazy 12:50 /announce plebs 12:50 BEAT THAT MOTHER NATURE 12:50 ... 12:50 -_- 12:51 !announce I'LL GET IT TO WORK SOMEHOW 12:51 Gtg gargle some scalding tea 12:51 GUYS 12:51 \announce some day I will. 12:51 GIRLS 12:51 AND ORANGATANGS 12:51 every time I breath thru my mouth it feels like I’m swallowing sandpaper 12:51 WHY ARE YOU ACTING CRAZY?! 12:51 WE ARE CRAZY 12:51 Breathe 12:51 k bai 12:52 (cereal killer) 12:52 Bai 12:52 -_- 12:52 (knife) 12:52 (cut) 12:52 Somewhere it is... 12:52 (knife2) 12:52 Somewhere... 12:52 ... 12:54 BAI 12:55 I have assignment to do. 12:55 Two, actuay. 02:47 hi 02:55 hi 03:03 yt="p_tilYlhSj4&t=45" 03:04 yt="p_tilYlhSj4" 03:05 how it feels to chew five gum 03:09 / 03:09 *. 03:09 I'm here 03:09 hello 03:09 ... 03:10 *sigh* 03:13 ....I am sad. 03:18 i am bak 03:23 HI 03:23 sorry I left again 03:23 i just ugh 03:23 UGH 03:26 sorry SR, gtg again 03:27 hope to see ya tomorrow and talk 03:27 cuz life fucking sucks right now 03:27 Hello there! I was just stopping by check out what Super Robot's done here (he's a fellow admin on a different wiki)! 03:27 and Ursuul dropped off the face of the earth 03:27 Oh coolio 03:27 Totally not stalking him I promise 03:27 go look at his contribs and stuff you'll be impressed 03:29 So, if you can see this, Super Robot, if you could check out your message board on the tabs wiki, I need some help with the favicon. 03:29 I have a much better favicon, but I don't know how to add it to the wiki.... 03:37 well, he's gone, so I'm outta here as well. 03:49 hello? 04:18 Whoosh 04:18 Hello 04:26 man dis mucic is gud 04:26 da 04:26 dana 04:26 ad 04:26 dad 05:40 hello? 06:35 sup bois 06:35 i have no idea why im chatting at 230 in the morn 06:46 06:46 M̥̭̝̦̜̐̇̽̋ͭ̕a̛̗̠͈͉͔͕̪̎ͥͧ͋̓͊̔͛̑́̕k͍̭̪̮̗͎̲͐͊̓̒̾ͥ̑͋͊́͢ͅë̟̺̰̩̱̻̐̑͟ ̢̥͕̱̪̜̙͍͎̚͠A͚̱͉̞̳̮ͪͣͧ̃͞͠ͅm̞̯̹̤͙̍ͯͩ̆̌̌̈̔̕ȇ̪̟̀́̀̃̓ͪ̕͞r̵̸̙̖̜̳͊ͩ͆͢i̗̠͚͕͕̜̇́̄̚͝c̦̼͎̋̓ͧ̃̈̊͜͠ă̴̹͉̞̯͓̫̈́͒͗ͥ͡ ̸̯͆̉̓͞͝G̬̘̤̮̼̺̿͆̆͊̚ͅŕ̦͚͋̅̉̓ͬ͐̚͜ę͈͍ͣͮ̇̃ͦͯ͂ͯă̗͕͇͌͐ͧt̵̖͎̘ͨ̊ͩ͐ͩ̈́̐ͣ̀͘ ̮̘̹̎͞Aͥ͐̄̍̓͛ͯ̌͏͖̼̯ͅg̣̟͋̍ͪ̂͑̎́͝a̫̰͕̘̫̙̯ͥ́ͫ̚i̛̇͛ͭ͑͘͏̮̩n̼͖̮͙ͮ̐ͨ!̠̭̥͆̊ͦͨ͛͘ 06:46 ͇̜̫̼͖̫̖͔ͭ͛̒̾͐̇͌͝͠ 06:46 oh my gad 06:48 Ù̧̪͕͖͈̦̝͖̠̓ͫ͆́͠ṛ̨̨̤̹͌̅͑ͥͧͬ̕s̷̟̩̬̲̱̗͙̒́ͮ̈̄͗̍̚͢͠ǖ̜̮̲̼̫ͤ̈͡͠ͅü̪͍̘̱̟͕͌ͣ͗̒̇ͪ͋ͩ̕ļ̟͐ͮͥ̓ͧ̐̔̒ ̷̫̭̺̬̗̩̪ͧ͋̔̔ͥ̈̒̾̔͠ȋ̱̦͍̓̿͜͢s̎͑̑͛ͣ̚͏̟̖͙͖̬ ̵͔͓ͨ͊͒̔̍͋̂̆͡k͎͍̻͎͈ͯ̇ȉͮͧ̿̉̈́͑ͥ̽͏̵̦̺͓̞̙͍̗͈n̴̸̪̣̘̫̮̜͖͛̃̓́̓ͯ͠ͅd̶̡̤͚̈́̔ͤ̂̚o̢̫̮̫̯̻̓̍ͩ͒͗͜f̢̛̘̭̪̻͇͎ͮͮͨ͒̃ ̨̪͉̱̦̳̥̻̅̎̉ͪ̅ͬͬ̓̿͢͠ḃ̸̗͓͎̯̩̱̗͈̪ͩ́͠a̠͈̤̣̙̩̝͛̍̐d͉̭̦̺̟̖̭̩̼ͤ̊̓͛͌̎̏͜ ̵̺̤̜͍̲͖͆̋͒͠ͅͅb̳̤̲͔͓̗͓̾͛̀̓ͮͪͦü̈̋̎̑̈́͏̧̛̤̟̰̝ͅẗ́̒̆̌͗͂͐̑́́͏͈͚ ͎͇̹̲̀̉ͨͭī̮̬͖͖̬̳̥̙ͨͤ̓̀ ̡̠̜̥͔͖͖̣ͫͯ̐̈́h̸̉ͭ̐̚͏̗̻͡a͗ͫ̋͒̌̅́́҉̭̟̣̹̳͞ͅv̶̩̞̼̙͊͊̄̃̉͂̅̆͞e̷͕̻̩̻͎͉͕͆͛̓ͣ̎̉ ̭͔̯̘̇̈n̸̐ͨ̃̓̀҉͉̣͚̹͈ő̷̥̬̥̰̪ͬ̏̊͛ ̷̝̹̮̾̽ͮ͐̕ͅp̢͎͍͔ͦ̈ͬr͓̘͚̯̟̱͙̉ͩ̚͘o̢̙̣͔͔̻͎͎ͪ̀ͥ͛͆ͣ̓̿͞ǫ̞̟̩̣͉̻ͧ͒ͣ̔̚͟f̵̮̰͙̗̜̺ͣ́ͭ͋̇ͬ͛͐ ̸̯̗̭̲͍̗͔̈́̃ͫn̛͙̫͉̖̞̘͈̜̟̓̆̍̏ͦ͟ọͮ̊ͯ̏̕͡ ̴̼̜̜͖̮̖̘͉͌̇̋͒ͥ͌͠i̳̠͇͖̖̭͓͙̊ͨ̋ ̨͓̼̩͙̔ͮ́͛̓̈́͊n̴̶͐̓̿͂̈͏̬͈̹̫ͅě̹̟͙̠̮̖ͭ̈́ͯ̄̓̔ͅe̦͖̖̥̱̾̀d̶̼͚͇̣̼̐̅ͦ͒̇ ̣̟̦̔̉̿ͣ̐͝t̙̲̙͓̯̂̆͌͟ö̷͆͏̪ ̥̞̘͙̤̭͎̻̓ͥͤ̊ͦͧ͂ͧg̵̦̜̘̼ͮ̊e͔̖͙̬ͫͦ͗̇ͨͨ͆t̶̛̟͍̳͓̗̜͈̟̭ͨͧ ͎͙͉ͬ̈͠t̸̶̳͓̫͕̤̺̦̱̝͋̃̅̇ͥͩ̊ͯ̋͡ḧ̡̬͕́̿̃͢ͅá͆҉̙͙̠̫̹̞̘͝t̞̰͍ͣ ̯̳̦͇̼̬͓̔̃͒̓̑̓̚͞͠ȃ̸̛͚̭͇̃ͯ̍ͯ̀ͮ̕n̴̷͕̪̳͔̬̟ͪ͘ͅd̵͉̖̲͓̯̐̾ͫ̊̔̾̓̌́̚ ̋ͮͪ͏̩͓̳̪̝͢m̶̘͇̩̟̤̠̍ͥͦ̾̓ͅȃ̞̠͇̣̠̳̬̻̭ͦͣ̇ͨ͒̎k͇̟ͣ̈́̈́̄ͫ̆ê͍̗̗̫̥̱ͯͬ̊ͅ ̮̞͍̰̖̰̘̲̎̍ͦ͞a͆̾͗́ͩ̏͐ͦ҉̝̣͚̻̲ͅm̳̠̦̰̱̯̮ͫͯ̆̄̐ͅė̶̢̠̺͎̿̒ͦ̑̀ 06:48 ̶̮͓̲̱͗͒̽ 06:48 emote 06:48 (nuke) 06:48 (nuke) 06:48 (ass) 06:48 (ass) 06:48 (ass) 06:48 ist breaking all rules 06:49 click for crazy cool thing that ist not virus www.google.com 06:49 www.externallink.com 06:49 www.externallink.com 06:49 www.externallink.com 06:49 www.externallink.com 06:49 www.externallink.com 06:49 www.externallink.com 06:49 www.externallink.com 06:50 www.porn.org 06:50 something that a chat mod deems to fall in this catagory 06:51 Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text Irrelevant text 06:51 Irrelevant text 06:51 Irrelevant text 06:51 Irrelevant text 06:51 Irrelevant text 06:51 Irrelevant text Irrelevant text 06:51 Irrelevant text 06:51 Irrelevant text 06:51 click for rad game notavirus.exe 06:51 you suck 06:52 emotionally harmful text 06:52 i will talk to yuo 06:52 wait nobodys here 06:53 I will stalk yuo 06:53 i see you probably 06:53 yuo live in.... 06:53 ANTARCTICA 06:53 racial expletives e? 06:54 "We Need To Build A Wall and it has to be built quickly" -Donald Trump 06:54 crap i dont have alt 06:55 i am lit savage 06:55 breaking all the rules 06:55 ima spam thug life song 06:56 frick 06:56 ima say bye now 08:53 iah 08:53 thac ded 08:53 pir em 11:28 hi guys' 11:28 just won a round of zh.diep wiki tourament 11:28 yay' 11:28 ? 01:38 yay 01:38 banana afk king 02:38 hi 05:30 Hey 05:36 Hi! 05:36 You seem so busy Ursuul 05:36 wtf is going on IRL 05:36 ? 05:37 ..*SIGH* 05:41 Hi 05:41 There you are 05:41 I’m kinda on a train lol 05:41 woops I said that out loud 05:41 URSUUL WTF 05:41 Wat 05:42 as I said before, what the fuck is going on IRL?! 05:42 You seem so busy! 05:42 Checkups n shiet 05:42 like, medical? 05:42 Yeh 05:42 well damn 05:42 plus i still squeak when I talk so 05:42 gotta get dat fix’d 05:42 you dropped off the face of the earth for a little bit there 05:43 Rip 05:43 wish you at least made another blog or somethin' 05:43 I'm so excited for the sandbox 05:43 thank fuck the chat is back 05:43 Yeh 05:43 will announce 05:43 I wasn't having a good time yesterday 05:43 tonight 05:43 uh huh 05:43 da sandbox reminder 05:43 yester- 05:43 .... 05:44 .-. 05:44 Sorreh Aysh 05:44 YESTERDAY I felt depressed even tho my mom is alright 05:44 lately 05:44 not too yelly 05:44 yet I was still super upset 05:45 I'm not sure why, but I think it's because I'm always anxious and nervus and I resent both my dad and my mom for putting me through that 05:45 I guess I'm having a hard time being mysekf 05:45 but um 05:45 THE GOOD NEWS 05:45 *drumroll* 05:45 :/ 05:45 Hello 05:46 Good news? Yay 05:46 I'M GONNA VOLUNTEER THIS SUMMER AND MY INTERVIEW IS ON MONDAY :D 05:46 Yey 05:46 Yay 05:46 What for? 05:46 I'm gonna do Park n' Play volunteering, which is basically a thing for kids where they run around and play games 05:46 Park n' Play 05:46 ok 05:47 Thats the best volunteering ever 05:47 I went to it for the past few years, and this year I wanna colunteer 05:47 get experience 05:47 so that in the fall I can get a job at the movies 05:47 Cool :D 05:47 and know what the fuck I'm doing 05:47 I have a- 05:47 Yo 05:47 JUST WHO I LIKE TO SEE! 05:47 Yo 05:48 I banned Adele Owen for a week 05:48 I saw 05:48 I"M VOLUNTEERING CAP'N YEEHAW 05:48 Vandalized SR's profile 05:48 Wait what Aysha? 05:48 Volunteering for what? :) 05:48 I"M DOING VOLUNTEER WORK AND STUFF 05:48 Kiddies 05:48 AWESOME!! 05:48 CONGRATS! 05:48 Ye 05:48 Vandalizer? Yikes 05:48 >I'm gonna do Park n' Play volunteering, which is basically a thing for kids where they run around and play games 05:48 Park n' Play 05:49 in calgary 05:49 That's really fun 05:49 it's for experience 05:49 Good thing to do. I'm a proud papa 05:49 gunna get a real job soon 05:49 awwwww thanks 05:49 yeah 05:49 What will it be? ") 05:49 wish me luck guys, I have an interview on Monday 05:49 Good luck!! 05:49 I gtg. Bai 05:49 Gud luk 05:49 Good luck 05:49 Bai 05:49 oh the real job? Wanna get one at the movies 05:49 bai now 05:50 EEEH SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT 05:50 brb gonna imbibe the 200th cough drop today 05:50 yet 05:50 yey 05:50 lol 05:50 >imbibe 05:50 I'm watching gay youtubers today 05:50 so 05:50 lo; 05:50 cool 05:50 *lol 05:50 ._. 05:50 they're funny 05:50 found about no, the sun is a deadly laser 05:51 Tyler Oakley is a GEM, Roxanne loves him 05:51 w8 05:51 Do you even know Roxanne? 05:51 not you, Ursuul 05:51 SOS 05:51 uh nope 05:51 dammmmnn 05:51 Iraq Lobster 05:51 You've been gone a long frickin time then 05:51 loads of stuff as changed 05:51 oxanne is- 05:52 *Roxy 05:52 W8 05:52 URSUUL THERE'S ANOTHER THING 05:52 IMPORTANTE 05:52 Death to America 05:52 Roxxane 05:52 SHHH 05:52 & butter sauce 05:52 is it a vandalizer 05:52 k 05:52 NO 05:52 or the new ursuul? 05:52 SHE'S MY FRIEND IRL UT SHUT 05:52 *BUT 05:52 lol 05:52 URSUUL, ROXANNE'S HAIR ISN'T GREEN ANYMORE 05:52 05:52 SHE RE-DYED IT 05:53 is it purple niw 05:53 now 05:53 NOW IT'S MAUVE/SILVERY PURPLE WITH A BLUE STREAK 05:53 SHE LOOKS DOPE AF 05:53 Lol 05:53 nailed it 05:53 we all love it! 05:53 05:53 Now @SOS: 05:54 ... 05:54 Roxanne is my friend, although we have not known each other very long at all. She is a friend of my friend Brenna/Bri (and they're dating but that's a long story) and Brenna is a friend of my friend Liv/Olivia 05:54 Liv's been my friend for ages 05:54 basicallykindergarten 05:54 Death to America, & butter sauce 05:55 but- 05:55 ... 05:55 don't boil me, I’m still alive 05:55 cool 05:56 BUT OLIVIA AND ME STOPPED BEING FRIENDS IN GRADE 3 ISH 05:56 oh shit 05:56 I was friends with this other gurl named Madison and was obsessed w/ her but she turned out to be mildly psychotic and a thief 05:56 AGAIN, ANOTHER STORY FOR ANOTHER DAY 05:56 right, so I know roxanne because of Olivia 05:57 but Roxanne is the character of our group 05:57 she introduced me to YouTube (which I'm very glad about) and she used to have flourescent green hair 05:57 she dyed it that way to match JackSepticEye 05:57 because he's her idol 05:57 she frickin loves him 05:58 in like every way possible lol 05:58 ok 05:58 Madison sounds... intresting 05:59 She also told us she was pansexual a while ago and so she is basically in love with a kinda mean girl in our class, Ashi 05:59 but Brenna likes Roxy 05:59 so that's kinda......*cough* 05:59 y'know.. 05:59 but also 06:00 wait if Roxy is in love with Ashi why are Brenna and Roxy dating 06:00 Roxanne is obsessed with a lot of things including but not rest- 06:01 because Brenna told Roxy she had a crush on her so Roxanne started dating Brenna (not reallu sure whether she liked Brenna back then) but now Roxanne loves Ashi again 06:01 ok 06:01 I was sayin', Roxanne is obsessed with loads of things' 06:01 here's her fandoms I know of: 06:01 How To Train Your Dragon 06:01 Moana 06:01 Harry Potter 06:01 YES 06:01 Supernatural 06:02 uh.. 06:02 OH 06:02 Tythan (Markiplier's two best friends, gay ship) 06:02 ok 06:02 Septiplier (self explanatory, but if you dunno youtubers it's markiplier and jacksepticeye ship, very infamous) 06:02 Um.... 06:03 hi 06:03 Cranky Crew (CrankGameplays) 06:03 YAY! 06:03 YOU'RE HERE!] 06:03 lol ya 06:03 u... 06:03 *um 06:03 ye 06:03 Tyler Oakley fandom.. 06:03 i iz afk god 06:03 sorry 06:03 hm wat else 06:03 ... 06:03 hey SR 06:03 hi 06:03 uh uh 06:03 oh 06:03 Percy Jackson? (please say yes) 06:04 hi 06:04 Zodiacs, if that counts as a fandom 06:04 Colourtura is also a Muslim 06:04 ha, sadly no 06:04 Eck 06:04 aww 06:04 ye we know SR 06:04 Colourtura? Must get in contact emediately 06:04 but liv and Brenna are PJO fangirls 06:04 totally 06:04 i was telling sos 06:04 o 06:04 k 06:04 eh 06:04 My stop is coming up soon 06:05 OH 06:05 06:05 wut 06:05 Searched it up and I clciekd people it said nothing 06:05 SR can Ye do announcement 06:05 Destiel (spn gay ship) 06:05 for sandbox tmorow 06:05 what Announcement 06:05 oh ok 06:05 Avengers 06:05 as well 06:05 and I think th- 06:05 Gotta get off da metro soon 06:05 OH YEAH SINGERS 06:05 Nathan SHarp 06:05 ok 06:05 *Sharp 06:05 i can't come to the wiki sandbox 06:05 lots of stuff indeed 06:06 She likes FNAF 06:06 rip 06:06 well actually i can 06:06 O 06:06 Green Day 06:06 but not the gaming session 06:06 she loves them a whole lot too 06:06 Green Day is actually pretty good 06:06 she's a gecko enthusiast 06:06 ye green day iz gud 06:06 as musicians anyway 06:06 PRAISE TEH LORT 06:06 URSUUL'S GUD TASTE STRIKES AGAIN 06:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee_uujKuJMI 06:07 anyways sos 06:07 told ya she was a character 06:07 Of course you like that song (grin) 06:07 (amerifat) 06:07 XD 06:07 these r sum quality bantz ™ 06:07 ok 06:08 yt="v2uhF_4Yz5o" best Green Day song 06:08 ha ha very funny 06:08 so ya Roxy's a pretty gut friend 06:08 she gets on me nerves sometimes 06:08 becuz she's secretive as hell 06:08 but besides that 06:08 she's chill and has good taste like Ursuul 06:08 ok 06:09 shes like in 8th or 9th grade right? 06:09 This whole time I've been imagining her as a 5th grader 06:09 LOL 5TH GRADER BAHAHAAHAHA- 06:09 She's in eigth grade 06:09 just like the vast majority of my friends 06:09 oh 06:10 and she has glasses and braces so just imagine her pure dopeness 06:10 Oh I have glasses too 06:10 gtg 06:10 Black spn shirts, fnaf shirts, green day shirts, 06:10 stops here 06:10 bye ursuul 06:10 More facts to imagine her jsut liek a 5th grader 06:10 Fnaf shirts.. ok 06:10 she has a red and blue harley quinn sweater 06:10 she's tall af so plz don't lol 06:11 and she has grey black and neon green dcs 06:11 oh lol 06:11 her fave shoes 06:11 Wait urgh 06:11 now shes reminding me of my friend 06:11 wears grey sweatpants or skinny blue pants most of da time 06:11 her name isnt roxy but her youtube chanel is Roxy the pink fox 06:11 she wears glasses , is tall, and likes Fnaf 06:11 :/ 06:12 your friend has mauve-silver and blue streaked hair tho? (lenny) 06:12 idk shes also muslim 06:12 That's what makes Roxanne unique 06:12 never seen her hair 06:12 ah 06:12 well 06:12 but she said she has died it 06:12 dyed 06:12 Roxanne alos went Buddhist for like a week last week 06:12 stopped eating meat 06:12 Lol 06:12 but now she's back to normal XD 06:13 and she also wears these poofs a lot 06:13 I mean 06:13 not since she dyed her hair mauve 06:13 but b4 06:13 are poofs shoes? 06:13 06:13 she wore a headband with puffs on them, and they were blue green purple and yellow 06:13 nah fam 06:13 like a HEADBAND 06:13 two poofs, coloured those colors 06:13 canyou frickin believe' 06:14 what dat looks like 06:14 with neon green hair 06:14 OH 06:14 She also likes FairyTale 06:14 and other anme 06:14 *anime 06:14 she's a total gamer 06:14 like fuck 06:14 I could write a book about Roxanne 06:15 I don't think I would have a lot to say about myself 06:15 I would 06:15 0.o 06:15 but i'd need more time 06:15 lots of time 06:15 ah ok 06:15 infact 06:15 I might be one of those ppl when I'm older 06:15 writes books, does YouTube, has other job.... 06:16 meh 06:16 I used to want to be a doctor 06:16 I wanna write books 06:16 and I still do 06:16 But I only wrote like 2 pages of one thing 06:16 and it's not like people 06:16 It' stuff from toontown 06:16 but I think I'm gonna be doing psychology suff when I'm older 06:16 well gl on your book 06:16 As I've said to others 06:17 I wanted to code games also but when tje only way to code for you is on a device with fun games... you get distracted 06:17 hallo 06:17 I want to be a youtuber also but not creative :? 06:17 Aysha we are the same person 06:17 my primary objective in life is to be a good enough person that I sae people's lives and inspire em 06:17 perhaps lol 06:17 Yesterday I was thinking about doing physcology 06:17 0.o 06:18 except for the fact that I'm 14 and my family situation is terrible 06:18 oh yeah and 06:18 hmmm yeah 06:18 ye 06:18 hows ur family? 06:18 my parents keep sayin I wanna be like Roxanne 06:18 but I really don't 06:18 eh 06:18 they're alright 06:18 I wanna be an inspiring person that makes people happy easily 06:18 tell us more bout roxy 06:18 Alright! :D 06:19 she seems interesting 06:19 Em...her hair used to be long and blonde 06:19 blonde not like golden, more like yellow I guess 06:19 cool 06:19 That was grade 6 06:19 when I first befriended her 06:19 ish 06:19 we had gym lockers beside each other 06:20 that was also b4 she got her glasses and her braces 06:20 Ok 06:20 honestly 06:20 I think there was an exact moment when her whole personality shifted a lil' 06:21 A lil' like actually al ittle or a lot? 06:21 and that's when she dyed her hair green and started liking girls and non bibary people and did more yt and started binge watching supernatural 06:21 a little, but a large amount compared to the rest of the time I've known her 06:21 oh ok 06:22 *binary lol 06:22 um 06:22 she also as a 3DS and a Playstation 2 06:22 and a laptop 06:22 Luuuuuucky 06:23 her parents aren't what you call rich, I guess, but pretty well off 06:23 I don't know her story tho 06:23 kinda the same for me 06:23 we dont live in a apartment building 06:23 that's where our closeness ends, so it's a little sad 06:23 live in a house 06:23 oh 06:23 we both very rarely talk about our family so eh 06:23 funny short story: 06:24 back when she first started wearing her poof headband 06:24 my whole friend group went to the mall together 06:24 we walked 06:25 Roxanne also has a BFF and his name is Jaxon. They get along because they're both hradcore gamers and have a similar sense of humour 06:25 but unfortunately 06:25 Jaxon has been hopelessly in love/crushing on (earlier) for like his entire life 06:25 it's a little funny but also kinda sad 06:25 they dated in grade 5 06:25 but I guess it didn't go well 06:26 Roxy's said, and I quote: 06:26 "We just decided we would be better as friends" 06:26 but Jaxon came with that day 06:26 oh shit 06:26 I talk way too much lol 06:26 the story is: 06:26 .....Ye payin' attention?? 06:27 yep 06:27 okay 06:27 we were walking to SouthCentre Mall (that's in Calgary k) and our group was getting looked at alot 06:28 cuz of a combo of our loudness and roxanne's hair+poofs 06:29 we were walking across the bridge to Southcentre when we start talking about being "obnxious teenagers" (recurring joke in our friend group) and Roxanne says "I got an idea" 06:29 then she grabs my hand and rests her head on my shoulder and says 06:29 XD 06:30 "This is how you piss off homophobes and the KKK, no offense" 06:30 Lol 06:30 and the people on the bridge with us were just STARING at us XD 06:30 Well really NE 06:30 it was pretty funny 06:31 I love going to the mall with those guys 06:31 just searched up poof headbands 06:31 because we always laugh and stuff 06:31 Wow 06:31 oh wait what 06:31 you did, did ya? 06:31 lemme go do that lol 06:31 yup 06:31 google images 06:32 ok 06:32 ye those are kinda similar 06:32 but as I described earlier, roxanne's has too poofs and they're super colorful 06:32 oh 06:33 and hers arefuzzy 06:33 like faux fur I suppose 06:34 when I get older, I want contacts and I want to dye my hair partially red 06:34 incase you dint 06:34 know 06:34 I have an afro 06:35 I gtg soonish btw 06:35 oh 06:35 Early bye 06:35 Iheard contacts are a pain i nthe ass 06:35 kindof 06:35 but I feel more confident without my bulky glasses 06:35 I'd take care of them 06:36 Ok ok 06:36 Be careful 06:36 and I have a terrible habit of touching my lenses 06:36 well w8 06:36 oh 06:36 when I get older 06:36 so that means 06:36 probably after I move out and get out of this hellhole 06:36 then, I'll be deciding 06:36 cuz my parents 06:37 probably won't let me get them before then 06:37 u wanna know what's super awkward about me rn? 06:37 (besides everything haha) 06:38 What rn? 06:38 hallo? 06:38 oh 06:38 there you are 06:38 it's that 06:38 I have crushes on like half ofmy class 06:38 oh wow 06:38 the degree of infatuation varies 06:39 but like literally 06:39 HALF of the, 06:39 *them 06:39 can I ask you something kinda personal sos 06:39 ok 06:40 What do you think about LGBTQ+ people? Cuz the thing is I know a LOT of them 06:40 I was just curious... 06:40 Oh their fine 06:40 olivia is asexual you see 06:40 I mean people should never judge on looks and to me gender is kinda a look 06:40 ah 06:41 oh ok 06:41 >people should never judge on looks 06:41 You are a wise one, child 06:41 Very wise 06:41 I'm you and you're me lol 06:41 I think the exact same 06:41 Yes indeed 06:41 personality and how people act is way more important 06:42 everyone's beautiful 06:42 if they wanna do good in the world 06:42 to me 06:42 Tho I heard being asexual, bi, straight, or gay/lesbian is determined before your even born 06:42 So i'm probably straight 06:42 huh 06:42 That's an interesting concept 06:42 I could believe it 06:43 btw 06:43 *You're ;)))))) 06:43 oh right 06:43 lol 06:43 I corrected a person on that once 06:43 the person went apeshit 06:43 My born is doing just fine in case youd like to know (lenny) 06:44 said it was the same thing 06:44 lol 06:44 #RIPSOS 06:44 ur born? 06:44 what 06:45 yeah 06:45 X'D 06:45 I dont think I know what that means 06:46 >Tho I heard being asexual, bi, straight, or gay/lesbian is determined before YOUR even born 06:46 get it? 06:46 >:D 06:46 oooh 06:46 lol 06:46 this is a very enriching conversation, lol 06:47 I appreciate it 06:47 I found my internet twin ;) 06:47 I appreciate too I guess 06:47 Yep 06:47 Guess I should be getting off now'I'll cya aound 06:47 woops 06:48 *around 06:48 bai SOS :) 06:48 (wave) 06:48 bai 06:57 My born is nice 06:57 it's even 08:00 Hey SR 08:00 Hey Sr 08:04 hi 09:57 ... 09:57 ... 09:57 WHY Category:Chat Logs